return of the storm
by Victoria storm Munroe
Summary: Victoria Munroe is returning to her childhood. she wants to see her mothers gravestone and see her father. she also want to live there the rest of her life and see her family grow here... but suddenly the whole truth is revealed ...


Return of Storm

-hey half-paint! Look who´s comin´!

Logan is installing new sensors at the head road to the institute. Kitty is helping him with the last one at the end of the road, when somebody is coming in a silver Scavia with dark windows. Kitty faces into the cars backseat and faces right into a lot of bags. A beautiful, high, long-haired, blonde, young woman with dark skin is driving the car. Sitting next to her, a man with burning red hair, is reading a newspaper. But the thing that scared Kitty the most, was a beautiful young woman sitting on the backseat carrying a lot of bags. She was blonde and her face was similar with the drivers, only her hair was cut short and she did not smile and her eyes had no feeling. Kitty faced through the car again.

-ouch! she´s drivin´fast!

She sat down on the stairs in front of the mansion and took a closer look at her leg.

-Sorry! Did I hit you?

The young woman at the fore seat stepped out of her car and was now walking towards Kitty.

-No, you didn´t. It was my own fault.

Kitty smiled at her though her leg was hurting

-you sure?

The man was out of the car and standing right next to the dark woman, he looked so pale.

-yes I´m sure... by the way! I´m Kitty Pryde! I face through everything! How about you guys?

The dark woman laughed a sweet gentle laughter and said

-my friends are calling me Storm. I kinda control the weather and this is John though he prefers Flame...

Storm laughed her sweet laughter.

-so you´re the big Storm? I´ve heard so much about you!

Storm looked curious at Kitty

-well, I don´t really know how things is around here cause I normally live in Scandinavia. I came here to talk to Charles.

Flame was now opening the door for the young woman at the backseat who somehow seemed a bit ill.

-this is my 9-years-elder sister, Zelene. She has a very strong TK and she can´t really control it and like her, me and John are here to learn.

Kitty showed them inside. They left John and Zelene at their room so they could get some rest. Kitty led Storm into Charles´s office, but most of the way it was like Storm knew where they where going. Charles was sitting in his roll chair, reading a book, as usual, when they came in.

-got somethin´ fore yah, X!

-Oh,hello Storm! I expected you to come. Kitty, will you let us for a moment?

Charles opened the door and Kitty walked right through the wall next to the door. Storm locked the door with a slam.

-oops! I´m sorry! I cannot control that yet...

she laughed her sweet laughter again and looked at Charles.

-what is Ororo telling you to do right now?

Charles looked back, smiling

-she´s... wait a minute! How?

Storm looked confused and upset. She seemed to have rain on her mind, but Charles stopped her, with asking anew question.

-how old are you?

This question seemed to upset her even more than the first question.

- don´t be silly! You already know that... if you don´t, then look. It´ll may make you remember who I am

Charles laid his hands on the top of Storm´s beautiful, white hair.

- Let´s have a closer look at the life of Storm

he said and then he entered Storm´s confused mind. The first thing he saw was from Ororo´s mind.

- _her mind is split up in two... her mothers and her own!_

The tragical end of her parents, her twin sister´s finders, her own finders, her claustrophobic reactions on almost everything, her way home. Everything Charles saw was Ororo´s mind, but then it suddenly came up with something that only happened 18 years ago. Storm´s birth.

_She´s good at remembering things!_

Charles was stunned. When he was 18 he could hardly remember what happened when he was 8! Storm seemed to 3-4 years in the next memory. She wasn´t with her mother anymore. Now she was with her foster-parents that, at the same year, adopted a little baby-girl with red hair. They disguised it with blonde hair color. The hair color was waterproof so she would be blonde forever. Storm got curls so she would fit in. Charles goes to another memory. Storm is now 14 years and she knows what she is as her mother began to explain it all to her before she got into trouble discovering her powers.

_Good, organizing, darling_

Charles thought as he got out of her minds again

have you remembered anything?

Charles sat all still for a long moment and Storm began to be worried about him

we´re eating in two minutes, X! Wanna come?

It was Flame, already getting into the whole crap.

They want to meet you, too Vic! Wanna come down, get somethin´ in the head?

He was so thoughtful! They got down in the dining room where everybody greeted Storm. She looked a bit furious as she sat down next to a blue boy.

Hello, weather-beauty!

She looked up from her food, just to look right into the yellow eyes of a very blue young man. As they shook hands she felt a bit odd of the blue furry three fingered hand he gave her.

Have you never met Nightcrawler before?

A blonde, dark tanned young man on her other side looked curious at her with a piece of bacon half out of the mouth. Storm laughed at his expression.

May I ask what you´re name is, young man

this time it was the young man having fun.

My name is Evan, but they call me Spyke!

Storm looked helpless around to find a face she knew. Jean, her cousin, was sitting right in front of Storm.

Jean? Do you know where my sister is? I want to talk with her.

Jean got chocked when, the soft voice she knew so well, spoke to her for the first time in 17 years.

Ororo? Is it really you?

Storm was very confused now.

No, I´m not. But my name is Storm. Can you please tell me where my sister, Zelene, is? She is blonde, like me, but short haired. Her face has no expressions right now at the moment...

Jean tried to remember when she last time saw this very ill girl.

she´s in her room or in the bathroom... It´s hard to reach her, cause she is so much stronger than me...

Storm looked pleased, but worried as she said

She can´t control her powers, but thanks

Storm walked towards her room, when she heard someone screaming. She thought it might be Zelene and hurried to her room. When she came in, the blue young man was standing on the floor and Zelene was laying in the big double bed with the duvet over her head.

What is that thing, Vic? You´re wise, you can tell me!

Storm looked excusing at the young man and he smiled warm at her. He fumbled with his watch and then he suddenly turned natural skin tone and hair color.

How did you do that?

I touch the button ON on my inducer and then it is installed to make me from demon to normal.

He smiled and teleported away.

I suggest that´s your power. Zelene here, can manipulate with technology. She ruined my inducer first time she saw it.

Storm looked down at the now sleeping Zelene.

She´s having a big time trouble with it and she promptly said yes when I asked her to take to this here place. she´s doing better now when she is a sleep. When she is a wake she look like she is ill because she can hear all the radio channels within 80 miles and all the TV channels in the entire world. She also hears when somebody is vacuuming or when somebody is starting the washing machine.

The blue boy looked interested at Storm

What is your power then, beauty?

Storm was a bit irritated but though she was dazed by him too. She looked searching at him.

I... I... kinda... control... the...the.. weather...

Storm suddenly sat down at the floor. Blue boy worried at her.

Are you okay? Aren´t you feeling so well?

Storm just nodded and then she fainted. The blue boy lifted her up and got her to her bed in the room next door. He looked at her for a while and then he walked out of the room. He didn´t do anything but sitting and staring and just think of the dark beauty with white hair. All white hair. He suddenly heard something from above. It was coming from Storms room.

Oh no! Not my beauty!

He hustled to the room and found Storm laying at the floor, bleeding from the left leg. She didn´t scream or anything she just cried.

For gods sake, Storm! can´t you protect yourself?

It was my own fault! I can´t control my powers! i´ve actually got no control of myself at that moment!

The blue boy looked at her and then he began to cry.

You just have to say that! It would have been better if it was someone else so I could protect you from him, but when it is yourself then...

Storm looked at him with the pain painted to her face.

Do something now! How dare you just stand there and look!

I love you!

The blue boy was pretty sure of where he was going now. Into the inside of Storms cold face. he´d only see her soft fast now. She was hurt physically and he couldn´t do anything. Charles was sitting at Cerebro when he suddenly something terrible in his mind. His youngest daughter, Victoria, was badly hurt and the only one who was with her was that blue boy and he didn´t do anything. He was just standing there, crying, looking at her.

_Jean! Scott! You´ve got to check at room 5! something terrible has happened! Check out what! Now !_

He thought and then he hurried out to the office to find the others. In the mean time, Scott and Jean had gone to room 5. They didn´t go in cause they could see that Storm and Nightcrawler was having a special moment together. He sat on the floor and her head was laying on his legs. Her face was put into his throat and his head was at her back. Her left leg was laying dead on the floor and so was her left arm.

If we don´t something soon, she will die

Jean was confused of seeing her cousin like this.

We will just have to break their moment...

Scott knew how it could be when somebody broke a holy moment.

I know how it is, Scott, but she´s in danger and he doesn´t do anything but sitting with her!

Jean was talking a bit louder now and she walked straight into the room. Nightcrawler looked up. His eyes was red of crying.

We ´ve lost her...

he said. His voice was mushy and broken. He was totally sure of her death so that he got pretty chocked when she turned her head and said

It was my own fault... I... I... couldn´t control it... sorry...

She fainted again and Scott got her into bed and Jean called Kitty and Rogue. Now was the right time to show who she really was. She thought of her real self. Her pale blue skin and her blue, blue eyes. Her long white hair and her serious expression. Her three fingers and two toes. Her inducer turned off when she thought of it and she chocked everyone in the room.

How the heck?

Was all Evan could say as he turned closer to the blue woman in the bed. That was the little baby he had missed so terribly that he went to a young pair who wished to have kids but never got any. They fostered Evan, but Ororo monthly came on visit. Then when he became a mutant and discovered his powers, he turned to Xavier to get help. He never told anybody about the mother-son relationship that he and Ororo had shared once. Now he felt like he could tell everybody that this beautiful girl actually was his younger sister.

Ouch... where am I?... why are you all here? What?

Victoria looked confused at them all and then she got worried of them and began to explain it all to them.

I know you all are confused and terrified about all this...

she pointed at her self and smiled a bit.

I can explain it all to you... when I was little I got adopted away, because my mother, who was 45 at that time, was dying and I shouldn´t grow up without a mother. She decided the family herself. She picked out some middle aged pair who couldn´t get children. They adopted me and Jean. Jean moved away as soon as she could, cause her powers had come very early and she could hear her father talk to her in her mind. He told her to come home. So she moved to Xavier institute as fast as she could. I was first contacted by my aunt and then my mother in my thoughts. Sometimes it was them both discussing about something ridicules. I still hear Oro, but she had sealed her sister in so I don´t hear her anymore. Fortunately.

She laughed a bit and then she swore something in silence.

Well I then grew up with my mother in my mind, and she told everything about this mutant thing. She had a feeling that I would be the new Storm some day, and she wanted me to be prepared. She and I began to find my sisters and brothers that was adopted away too. Cecil was the first to be found, cause she was the eldest and the one Oro remembered best. Then I found that Zelene had a power too and that she was my youngest sister. I saved her from her own powers once. She was sending a technology wave on herself without knowing anything. She wasn´t doing so good at that time and I began to be her protector although I couldn´t stand those mighty powers she had. We became best friends when I saved from becoming very ill, cause i´d seen her while she was at scout and she looked weak and ill. I got a big chock that this strong, never ill and pretty harsh girl should be that ill one day. She had a chill-hot attack while we where playing cards and then I got her on the sofa. I didn´t know why I did all that for her that month but it was just like I had to. She meant too much to me and I didn´t want to loose her now. It made us best friends because of the things I did to her. Before that, we did hardly talk to eachother because she was so much older than me. Then when I told her all the stuff my mother told me, I expected that she just would shook her head and go of, but she didn´t. She listened to me and she tried to concentrate and she heard my mother too. She told both at the same time that she was the closest thing to a twin I could ever get. We almost where like twins. We looked a like just in coincidence and our style and meanings where exactly the same. To the tiniest brown-spot in our eyes we where just looking a like all up and down. I was so happy that I actually cried. Zelene cried too. We got advised by our mother to go to the institute as soon as we could. We also got told to take Zelene´s boyfriend John with us cause he was like us.

She tried to smile but then it hurt in her arm and she had to pause for a while. Charles came into the room.

You´ve told enough, Victoria. If anyone needs to know something about my family then just ask me. For now! When Vic gets better it will be her you got to ask, cause she is better than me to remember.

But father...

no but! You have relax. Everybody get out of the room! You don´t need to be so many in one room!

They all walked out except for Nightcrawler, Jean and the young girl they all called Kitty.

Just wanted you to know: I´m Kurt Wagner and I love you

with those big words, Kurt left the room.

Jean walked to her and gave her a letter

from your mother

she also left the room

I think I got to go too but before that I just want you to know that if Charles is your father then we´re cousins!

Then Charles was the only person in the room. He read the letter to Victoria

Dear Children!

I wrote this for the all 8 of you 2 days before the birth of nr 8. I´m sorry I can´t be there for you as the mother I should be, but as mutant it is the most craziest you can do to get pregnant. i´ve been it 7 times and then the 8. time it wasn´t meant to be everyone who survived. i´ve wrote something to you all.

Dedicated to Peter: Peter as the eldest of you, you have to take responsibility and come home to your dad as soon as you can. Take your life with you and collect the family as far as you can. Live together with your dad at least. Your dearest momma.

Dear Cecil! I want you to take the charge of finding your family and bring them back. i´m sorry I spread you all over the world but I know you can find the others during to your power.

My beloved Evan. I know you where in a big sorrow when I died but I know that you´re strong enough so get hold of the others too. I know that especially Victoria would be upset. Please take care of your sisters and your brother and your father.

Blessed twins of heaven and earth! Tarren and Soph! You where precious to me and I am so sorry I had to leave you so soon. Forgive me and forgive Victoria too.

My young musical Mary Lynn! I hope you never blame anything on your beautiful little sister. I hope you will inspire her instead. Please do everything you might can do to make sure she knows who you are.

Dear Zelene! I hope you understand if anyone call you Oro then just pretend to be me and never deny to be my daughter neither. I am very proud of you. You where very wise already at the age of 4.

To my only Victoria. I love you so much even though I hardly saw you before I died but I know that I would have been proud of you and you would resemble me. I know it cause I live in you, my thoughts are with all to the end.

Dear Charles please send all these children to the very families I pronounce now: Peter, Smith in London. Cecil, Roganito in Venice. Evan, Daniels in Bayville. Tarren, Rosenberg in Skagen. Soph, Pedersen in Tønder. Zelene, Fruenlund in Vorup. Victoria, Lund in Randers.

Your dearest... Ororo Munroe – Storm 16.07.1995

Charles looked at Victoria. She fell a sleep in the ending of the letter so she didn´t hear the part of the letter that was to her father. She didn´t know much about her father. Only that his name was Charles Xavier!


End file.
